After the Cell Games
by Princess.Of.Sayains
Summary: After the defeat of Cell, something happens between Vegeta and his arch rival's son...Can you guess what it is? Read and find out! Rated M for lemons and the language.


**After the Cell Games**

**Gohan/Vegeta**

**Summary: After the defeat of Cell, something happens between Vegeta and his arch rival's son...Can you guess what it is? Read and find out! Rated M for lemons and the language. **

**Hello my lovely readers! I just got done watching the full fight between Gohan and Cell...It inspired me to write this fic. Now I know that it may seem odd that the fight would make me want to write a Gohan/Vegeta fic but hear me out. You'll just have to read and find out what was going through this insane head of mine :P Also, I'm thinking about making this into something more than a one-shot….tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vegeta POV<strong>

Five years...It has been five long years since the Cell Games. The earth has resumed its normal routine and everything seems to be back to the way it was.

But looks can be deceiving you know…

Ever since that day, my whole world has been turned upside down. I have lost two people that I truly care about. The first was my son. Now I know that it was only the future version of my son, but he was so powerful and so much like me that I couldn't help but have a connection with him. After I saw Cell blast a hole right through his chest, I made a vow to myself that I would do everything in my power to get closer to the son that I had now, who was only one at the time. The second person was...as much as I hate to admit this to myself...was Kakarot. As much as I hated that man at times, I can't deny that we had gotten closer, not only on the battlefield, but also as friends. He sacrificed himself to try and save the earth, but it was all in vain because it didn't even work. Yes, the noble Kakarot sacrificing himself once again to save the earth. It shouldn't of surprised me that he did this, but I just wished that he wouldn't of. He saved all of us that day...Including his only son.

That kid is a whole different story. He had so much power, he was only eleven at the time. But he had managed to nearly defeat Cell and barely even break a sweat. It was the most amazing thing that I had ever seen in my life. It was at this time, I knew that this kid was going to be completely different from anything I had ever seen. If he hadn't made the stupid mistake of letting him regenerate and become perfect again, most of the bad stuff probably wouldn't of happened. (You never know, it still could of happened it was just VERY unlikely).

As soon as that bastard regenerated, he shot a blast right at my future son. Killing him almost instantly. I looked back at his lifeless body and I just lost it. I don't remember really at what point I snapped, whether it was seeing him be shot, or afterwards when his eyes turned black and he coughed up blood before he died. I think that it was the latter of the two, but as soon as I saw it. I snapped, immediately turning into a Super Saiyan and flying toward him, hitting him with a barrage of ki blasts, most of them I'm pretty sure were complete misses. There was so much dust that I didn't see what I was actually hitting. All I know is that as soon as the dust cleared for the second time, he was up in the air and it took one punch and I was down, leaving a dent in the ground as I skid across it. I lay there nearly lifeless, I looked up to see an energy blast coming toward me...I closed my eyes and sigh, accepting my fate with as much pride as I could. But the blast never came.

When I opened my eyes, I see Gohan laying on top of me, he had taken the hit for me. He had become so much stronger than me that the blast had damaged him, but it would of done much more to me than it did to him. After that blast, we were both knocked unconscious for a moment, but he got back up much quicker than I. I could barely sit up as Cell powered up his energy blast...I looked at the boy and sighed as I spoke, more to myself than anyone else that was around. " I..I've become completely useless on this battle field….I..I'm making a total mockery of my Saiyan race...I'm..sorry Gohan..I really am." I say the last part of it to him. I see him turn to face me and the look in his eyes told me that everything was going to be okay. I felt a wash of calming energy flow over me. It gave me the strength to get up and fly away from the scene. I watched from afar as the amazing little boy defeated Cell single handedly.

Ever since that day, I couldn't get that boy out of my mind and my dreams. Even five years later, I would wake up in a cold sweat looking around, making sure that I wasn't on the ground in the desert looking up at a little boy with scratches and blood all over him but yet had a calm serene look on his face. A lot has changed in those five years. Gohan told his mother that he wants to give up studying to become a fighter like his father was. Although that didn't go over well at all, she relentlessly agreed to it once she realized that he was the only hope of saving the earth since Kakarot was gone. I remember the day that he came to me asking me to train him. Of course at first I was kind of reluctant, knowing that he was so much more powerful than I wasn't an easy thing for me to swallow, plus what kind of person would I be if I trained my arch rival's child? A very good person apparently because I said yes to him. I couldn't say no to that face, the childlike face that I had grown to love...wait..what did I just say? God I must be losing it.

But it was true, the more that I was around this child, the more that I grew fond of him. Watching him grow into a young man over the last five years has not been an easy thing for me. Especially during the times of the full moon. Even though we didn't have our tails, the moon still affected us greatly. Giving us the most strength that we will get, our fighting urges are increased by ten times at least and our sexual urges by a million it seems like. Every time that he would come over on the night of a full moon, asking me to spar in that raspy voice full of lust, I lose it internally every damned time, but I maintain my composure inside and nod to him, telling him each time that it will be the last time that they do this, because it's too dangerous for us to be out the night of a full moon. But every damned time I give in because I've fallen for this little half saiyan. Even though I'm old enough to be his father, that doesn't matter to me. On our old planet of Vegetasei, it didn't matter if you were thirty years older or younger than the person, most of the time it didn't matter their gender or even if they were related to you or not, we would take the mate that we wanted and that was that. Nothing mattered except producing a strong offspring for the army. If that meant you had to mate with your father then so be it. It was everyday life for a Saiyan on Vegetasei. Not that Gohan would know any of this, because his father didn't grow up on the planet like I did. He's more human than Saiyan it seemed like when he was alive. I truly missed our sparring matches, he was a worthy opponent, plus he was cocky enough to make the sparring fun.

I sigh and shake my head, coming out of my state of reminiscing on the good days. Nowadays all I did was lay around until Gohan came over to train. Bulma and me would get in a huge fight and I would steal a capsule house from her and go stay somewhere else for the night. Then in the morning, she would be all lovey dovey and saying how much she missed me. I don't know honestly how much more of this woman that I could take. The only reason that I was staying now was for little Trunks. Even he sees how hurt I'm becoming from the fighting. But he doesn't dare say anything to me because he thinks that I will yell at him.

What was taking the boy so long today? He was usually right on time. I get up and go to the kitchen sighing, deciding to make a snack. I look around to make sure the woman wasn't around, that way I didn't give her a reason to yell at me. I sit back down at the counter and eat my sandwiches, the entire time watching the door and the clock. The more time I waited the more agitated I got. Finally after waiting for thirty minutes for the little brat I hear a knock on the door. I finish my snack before I get up slowly and answer it looking at him. He looked like a complete mess. My eyes widen as I look at him. I don't dare ask what's wrong with him. When either of us had something wrong, we don't ever ask what's going on because it's something personal, this way I can stay detached from him enough not to lose my damned mind around the boy. I look at him and cross my arms "Took you long enough...you ready?" I ask him.

All he does is nod and head to the gravity chamber, that was very unlike him. He usually said at least hello to me. I watch him carefully, he wasn't his normal cheery self. As we get into the gravity chamber he looks at me and smirks a little. "If it's okay with you I'd like to skip the warm-up today." He says as he stretches. I smirk and turn on the gravity chamber. This kid...he amazed me sometimes.

"Well you're in luck...today's pushing you to the limit day, you're best is going to be your warm up then we're gonna push you." I say as I turn on the machine to 500x gravity. I feel the pressure hit my body and I smile as I see him stumble, he wasn't used to this gravity setting yet. We had only started doing 500x gravity last week, but he got the hang of it quicker than I thought he would. Like I've said a million times though, he never ceases to amaze me. He starts to walk around, getting used to the gravity as I hear the usual call over the room telling us the medical bots were on standby at such a high gravity. I turn to look at Gohan, who has seemed to get used to the gravity. I smirk at him and lunge at him, starting my barrage of punches and kicks at him. He seemed to be having a tough time in this gravity, but knowing him he will get used to it in no time. For the moment though, I was winning, he was having a hard time gaining the speed to miss my hits. But as usual, the tables turned and he gained his speed back and then we were equal in strength and speed.

This was the part that I lived for, I loved having a worthy opponent. But I could tell that he was getting tired very quickly, quicker than normal. He was becoming sluggish with his punches and they were becoming lazy and inaccurate. I smirk, I had him this time. Or so I thought, that little bastard was only toying with me. Lulling me into a false sense of security so that he could attack. He lands one good punch in my chest, causing me to fall to the ground, unable to get back up, I look up at him and he's falling with me, he falls on top of me panting hard, I look at him with wide eyes. I call for the medical bots to turn off the gravity chamber as I keep looking at him, he didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon, even when the gravity was normal. He was saving up for that one punch and it got me down, but it took him down as well. We would have to work on that...but not now...I was just going to lay here...waiting to see if he would get up or not. When he didn't, I look at him and sigh softly. "You did good today, much better than I thought.." I say to him as he looks up at me.

"Goten has been telling me about you and Bulma fighting." He says right out of the blue. My eyes widen as I try and think of where the hell that came from. That must of been what was bothering him. I sigh and look at him. I didn't want to really talk about this right now, I mean, why would he care if we were fighting or not? I see him smile a little "Trunks is worried about you...so I told him that I'd tell you that whenever you fight, you can come stay with us instead of being alone, I know mom won't mind the extra body and Trunks is at our place more than he is at home anyway you can spend time with him." Gohan says as he looks at me. I sigh and close my eyes, I didn't want to talk about this. I just nod to him and sit up looking at him. He was so close to me. Those plump lips of his so close to mine, I could just move a fraction of an inch and they would be together.

"O..okay.." I say softly as my eyes flutter closed before I pulled away and slowly got up, looking outside. "you'd better get home...we were in here a lot longer than I thought." I say softly as I exit the gravity chamber. I go up to my room to take a long hot shower, they always helped me clear my head. Would I really go over there if we fought? It was unlikely that I actually would, I had numerous capsule houses out there, most of them where Bulma would never find them. I sigh as I step out of the shower, maybe he wanted me there for another reason? Maybe this was his way of telling me that he had feelings for me? It all seemed so unlikely, and yet so right. For some reason I've been feeling something has been up with that boy for a while. I dry my hair and put on a pair of sweats before I go downstairs to see Bulma eating furiously. I sigh and fight the urge to roll my eyes, something was up her ass today and she was in a fighting mood. This was going to be a long night.

"Oh look...the gracious prince has finally decided to grace me with his presence." she says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. I look over at her in disbelief. What in the hell was that for? I hadn't even been in here two seconds and she was already giving me attitude. She was looking for a fight tonight...and I hadn't the slightest idea why. She gets up from the table and just shakes her head as she puts her plate in the sink not saying a word.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I ask her as I look at her before I take a look through the fridge. Suddenly I feel something hit me, it took me off guard but didn't actually hurt me at all, I look down to see that it was a pot, and more were coming my way. Jesus I must of really done it this time… The only problem was that I had no damned clue what I actually did. I catch all of the pans and watch her get even more angry at me.

"Damn you and your super speed!" She screams at me before she comes close to me "Do you have any idea what today is?" She asks me poking my chest over and over. What in the hell was she talking about? I knew it wasn't Trunks' birthday or hers, or even mine...not that I ever celebrated my birthday...but what could she be talking about? Our anniversary wasn't for another 6 or so months… I could see that she was getting angrier the more I stood there not talking. "Well you arrogant ass...I guess I'll have to tell you…" She says glaring at me. Well that would be nice to know. She glares and tries to push me back, but only succeeds in hurting herself. "Damnit! It's our fucking anniversary of the first day we met…" My eyes widen. Are you fucking serious? How in the hell does she remember these things? It must be a woman thing. That's why this time of the year she always got so pissy...I just roll my eyes.

"You earthling women have to celebrate every damned thing don't you? That is the stupidest thing that I've heard." I say looking at her "You can't be happy enough with me remembering everyone's damned birthday and anniversary, but now you want me to remember when I meet these damned people." I say rolling my eyes. she looked up at me with wide eyes before she starts balling. Oh Kami, I did it this time.

"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD FUCKING REMEMBER!" she screams at me...oh she wants to pull that card again. I had told her a while ago that I was starting to fall out of love for her because of all of the fights and her showing her true self to me. I was mainly there for Trunks because of my vow that I made to myself in the Cell Games. I sigh and look at her.

"You know I told you that I do love you...just not the way that you want me to...I care for you Bulma, I do..but I just can't love you. Not after everything that's happened between us" I say to her as I look at her, that seemed to calm her down for a second before she flares up again.

"Get out! I never want to see your face around this house again!" she screams as she throws a Gravity Chamber capsule at me and glared at me. I just shrug and sigh walking out of the house. The first thing I think of is Gohan...the second I walk out the damned door. I sigh and decide to go to his house. I was really glad that Kakarot had taught me the Instant Transmission technique before he died. I lock onto Gohan's energy and transport right into his bedroom. He was almost asleep before he felt my energy..he jumps out of his bed and then sees it's only me. He runs a hand through his hair and sighed as his heart tried to stop racing. I chuckle, I could hear it from the other side of the room. I slowly walk over to him.

"Well that was...unexpected, I know I said you could come but I expected you know a call or something." He says to me. I just chuckle and sigh. Not really knowing what to say to him. He pats the bed and I slowly crawl in with him. It was a bit enough bed for the two of us, but that was about it. I look outside and my eyes widen as I feel the blutz waves coming in through the window...how in the hell had I not noticed before that it was a full moon night? Was I that concentrated on the fight with Bulma and getting here that I just didn't notice? I close my eyes and try to keep my thoughts clear, but it was becoming more difficult especially since Gohan was snuggled up to my arm and about to fall asleep. I sigh and close my eyes, hoping and praying that nothing happened tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Few hours later (2am)**<strong>_

I was half asleep when I felt Gohan moving in the bed next to me. I decide to ignore it for the most part because it was harmless. Suddenly I feel him start to stroke my chest...His breathing was becoming very heavy. I knew the full moon was affecting him, but I was hoping that we could make it through the night without incident. I should of known it was too good to be true. Not that I minded. His touch felt like heaven on my skin. I could feel goose bumps form on my skin as his hand trailed over it. I sigh happily and let him touch me, my eyes still closed. I wondered if he thought I was asleep. Once his hand grazed over my nipples that's when I started to lose it. I moan softly and keep my eyes closed. I knew that he knew I was awake, but his hand still stopped scaredly. As if he was afraid that I was going to push him away. I've wanted this for too long to have him stop now. I slowly open my eyes and he immediately pulls his hand away.

"I...I'm so sorry Vegeta I..I ju-" I silenced his mouth with a soft kiss. At first he was taken aback and didn't move an inch. But slowly he began to unthaw again and started to kiss me back. I pull him close to me and keep kissing him as my hands run over his back and into his hair, making him whimper softly. I smile softly and pull away from him for a moment to look into those onyx eyes of his. They were full of lust and need. I lean back up to kiss from his cheek to his ear, licking his lobe softly before I take it into my mouth. He clings to me and bites his lip, trying not to make a sound.

"Good boy...If you can stay quiet I'll give you what we both want." I moan into his ear as my hand tugs on his hair softly making him gasp. "But I promise...I won't make it easy for you." I say smirking as my hand slowly ran up and down his chest as I pull him to me, letting him feel how much I wanted him. He gasps as his eyes roll softly, my hips started moving on his. I could tell that he was hard as a rock...and he felt like he was hung like a fucking horse. I couldn't wait to see that big cock for myself. I look up to see his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip so hard I was afraid that it would bleed. I lean in and kiss him, taking that swollen lip into my mouth and sucking on it gently as he whimpered my name and thrusted his hips into mine. I couldn't' take much more of this. I pull away from him and rip his shirt off and then the remainder of our clothing, leaving us naked as the day we were born. I look down and see his huge cock on his stomach. I reach over slowly and start to stroke it, I could barely put my hand around it. He moans softly and wraps his arms around my neck, putting his head there also. He starts to kiss and bite my neck as I stroke his gigantic cock. He thrusts into my hand and I can't help but smile at him. He looks at me with lidded eyes and smiles softly

"V..Vegeta..Please I can't take this anymore" he says as he wraps his arms around me. "I need you inside of me now...right fucking now." He says panting as he tugs on my hair. I groan and arch my back as I look at him and smile softly as I nod. I look around and see a bottle of lotion on the table, it would work for now. I smirk and get up quickly to go grab it for us. I put some in his hand and put his hand on my hard cock. He smiles and starts to stroke me slowly, making me moan and lean against him. My hips thrust up as I kiss and bite his neck. God his hand felt so good around me. I look up at him for a moment before I smirk, putting some lotion on my fingers before I slowly massage his hole. He shivers and whimpers into my shoulder as he leans on me. I smirk and slowly enter him with one finger, causing gohan to hiss in pain. I kiss him slowly and nuzzle his nose.

"You gotta keep quiet...I don't think that I'd want to wake up your mother doing this." I say as I chuckle and keep thrusting my finger into him. Once I see that he's not in pain anymore, I add another, and then another, stretching him the best that I can. He's panting into my shoulder as he tugs on my hair. I can't help but groan softly "Y..you think your ready Gohan?" I ask him a little worriedly. I didn't want to hurt him any more than I had to. I kiss him softly smiling at him as he nods to me. I lay him down and crawl over him slowly pressing my head to his entrance. He gasps and looks up at me as I smile softly. I slowly go all the way in and Gohan bites his lip, trying his hardest not to scream.

I bend down and kiss his ear telling him that it was going to be alright. I start whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he calms down and slowly starts to move his hips. I groan and hold his hips still as I look down at him. He was panting and whimpering. I smirk as I watch him squirm to try and get me to move. I look down at him and chuckle as I very slowly pull out of him and thrust back in. He starts to shake and whimper. "P..please Vegeta." He whimpers as he looks down at me. I could tell that he couldn't take much more of this. So I start to thrust in and out of him slowly. His eyes flutter closed and he moans softly into my shoulder.

"Open your eyes...I want to see the look in your eyes when I fuck your brains out." I say smirking at him. I feel him shiver under me as he slowly opens his eyes as I start to go faster. I look into his eyes and watch his expressions as I hit his prostate. His back arches as he pants begging me to go faster. I oblige and start thrusting harder and harder. I could hear our skin slapping together in the most delicious way. He was panting and clinging to me. I knew that he was about to lose it. I look down at him and smirk softly before I kiss him deeply, my hand going down to his rock hard cock. I slowly start to stroke it as my thumb rubs over the head gently. His eyes about pop out of his head as he leans up to bite my neck, screaming my name into it as he came all over our chests.

I feel his muscles constrict, milking my cock for all it was worth. I grunt and thrust hard into him, cumming into his hot hole. I pant and fall onto him, closing my eyes in pure contentment. Gohan starts to rub my back and I smile gently. He kisses my ear and whispers into it. "Let's go shower and get clean." He says smiling. I smile at him and sit up slowly, pulling out of him as we both get up and sneak into the shower. He turns on the water for me and we both get in. The hot water felt so good on my skin as I wash up. I look over and see that Gohan is watching me wash up. I smirk and stroke over my chest slowly with the soapy rag. He whimpers and looks at me, his hand slowly going down to his quickly hardening cock. I look down at his huge cock. and groan as I see his hand on it. "V..vegeta.." He groans as he looks at me.

I knew what he wanted, and I was very willing to give it to him. I slowly get on my knees and look at his hard cock. He moans and looks down at me. "Please.." He whispers to me as I look up at him, he gently lowers his cock onto my waiting mouth. I kiss his tip before I slowly start to lick it. He groans and tries his hardest not to thrust into my mouth. I smirk and hold his hips against the wall slowly. i take his tip into my mouth and he groans, running one hand through my hair and tugging on it. I close my eyes and loosen my mouth a little as I slowly slide my mouth down his hard cock. It tasted so good that I couldn't help but moan. I look up at him as his grip on my hair tightens as he starts to move my head for me. I close my eyes and keep sucking him the best that I could. I feel him twitch in my mouth and i snicker to myself. I take him in my mouth the best that I can and moan around him, causing him to gasp as he falls back against the wall. I hold his hips tight so that he doesn't fall. He was so close and I could feel it.

"'G...'Geta please...let me cum...fuck you feel so good with your mouth around me." He growls softly and my heart flutters for a moment. He was the sexiest boy alive. There was nothing that I wouldn't do for him. I smirk and pull myself away slightly so that I could suck on his tip and flick it with my tongue. I look up at him as his eyes roll and his head falls back against the wall. I let go of his hips, letting him thrust into my mouth.

I gasp and moan as I feel his seed fill my mouth. It tasted amazing...just like the person that it came from. I swallow every last drop before I smile at him and lick him clean slowly, my tongue gently running all over his softened cock. His hands gently pull my hair to pull me up. I smile and look at him before I kiss him, letting him taste himself on my tongue, making him moan into my mouth. I look at him and smile as I turn the water off. We both get out quickly and dry off. I couldn't wait to get him back in bed. I smirk and wrap my arms around his waist. Letting him feel my hardness pressed against his back as I kiss his ear "Now that we're all clean, I guess we'll just have to get dirty again." I say as I lick his earlobe making him shiver.

"You're insatiable." He says as he moves his hips against mine making me growl in his ear as I run my hands up and down his chest, taking him back to his room and tossing him on the bed before I crawl over him. He looked up at me, his heart was racing, almost as if he was thrilled and scared about what I was going to do next. "Y..you don't know how long I've wanted this." He says moaning to me. I look at him curiously and sit up for a moment as he smiles and blushes bright. "Well remember the Cell Games?" He asks me. How in the hell could I forget? I nod to him and he continues. "Ever since I saw how quickly you reacted to Future Trunks getting killed, the strength that you had behind your blasts even though they weren't in a concentrated enough area to do any damage. Seeing the passion in your eyes and the pure...anger...it just...I don't really know how to explain it...but ever since then actually." He says blushing as he looks away from me.

My eyes widen as I blush a little and look down at him. I lean in and kiss his ear. "I know exactly how you feel." he says as he kisses him slowly. "I've wanted it since then too." I say as I keep kissing him, making him whimper and moan into my mouth. I smirk and pull away slowly. "I've waited five long years for this….we're far from done here little boy." I say smirking softly as my hand strokes his chest, grazing over his nipples slowly. He arches his back into me and whimpers softly.

"Good…" Gohan says smirking at me as he leans up to kiss me. I could fuck his brains out all night long, stroke my hands over that rock hard body, run my hands through that silky black hair, make him scream my name until dawn.

And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you think? I don't see much of this pairing and I think that it should be used more (or maybe I'm just not looking in the right places.) As always, leave a wonderful review behind before you leave because I love to read what you think! <strong>

**Happy reading!**


End file.
